A Sweet Taste of Revenge
by Splendors Of A Landslide
Summary: "He killed my father, so there'll be nothing more that I would want to see, other than Captain Jack Sparrow falling limp on his deck with a bullet in his chest, mate." Revenge. She knew the taste of it would be the sweetest kind, but Adeline Barbossa did not know how sweet it would exactly taste. Jack/OC Pre-DMC Rating may change
1. Dead Men Tell No Tales

_**Summary: "He killed my father," she started to him, pulling out her pistol and resting it on top her shoulder. She looked Luis straight in the eye with her upper lip pulling up into a sinister smirk. "So there'll be nothing more that I would want to see, other than Captain Jack Sparrow falling limp on his deck with a bullet in his chest, mate." Revenge. She knew the taste of it would be the sweetest kind, but Adeline Barbossa did not know how sweet it would exactly taste. Jack/OC Rated M for Strong Language and Violence. Pre-DMC, eventual DMC**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow, or any part of the PoTC franchise, all of that belongs to Disney. I do own my OC, and all the other things that you do not recognize**_

_**Just a slight warning: This story is rated T for now solely based off of the language, and some violence. I am planning it to go M, but not so soon since M material will not come until later on. I'll put a warning usually on top when something is borderline rating... if that makes sense... it does.**_

_Dead Men Tell No Tales_

"Your lucky day, lass." She heard from the bar. She raised her brow to see her friend, and bartender, Kenneth Warren. Warren had golden blonde hair and a rugged face, with wrinkles marking his age. Just by glancing at them, his dark eyes showed how much he saw, and he also had a scar running down his nose. It was said that a sword got stuck there while fighting aboard a Navy Ship, surrounded by ten, maybe fifteen officers. However, she knew better unlike the fools that lurked in Tortuga. It was because he walked into a bulkhead sleepily one early morn, like most of the sailors would end up doing once or twice in their lives. But he needed it for his reputation, and an excuse to actually be in retirement and serve as a bartender. "The man you were lookin' for, found himself here."

The woman pirate stared at him confused. Maybe it was from the haze the two tankards of rum had put her in, even though she was probably as used to the drink as she was with working on a deck. She asked, "Pardon?"

"You don't remember?" Warren asked her in disbelief. "You came in here, then tolds me that you wanted to see him and this lad from Trinidad. Now, I found one and not the other."

She put a hand over her face, running it down and closing her eyes for a moment before shaking her head. "Sorry, mate. I came to Tortuga a week ago and barely have my bearings straight still. I can't remember what I've done last night, how can I remember what I've done a week before?"

This made Warren shake his head at her before going down the bar to help two pirates who had their empty tankards in the air. "Lass, you're driving yourself in a stupor and it's just barely dawn. Get over what happened, won't ya? It makes me want to pity ye."

Adeline Barbossa laughed at Warren going for the tankard of rum she had. He was wrong. It was noon, it was the perfect time to actually have a drink, or start drinking. There was nothing else for her to do in Tortuga. Just the mere thought of him telling her to get over what happened a week ago sent her so much amusement that it actually allowed her a small, bitter smile. She had a rough six months already and before she had gotten on this sorry rock that was called an island, her old Captain died, having a fancy sort of cutlass with a tassel at the end of it be pierced right through him—without a second thought. Addie begged for her life that day, praying to God or Gods that she didn't even know existed while fighting aboard the _Quiet Maiden_.

It was a relief to be on Tortuga—and that was saying something to be with a bunch of pirates who had come for the whores with smeared makeup and slanted hair, and to drink and gamble without the Navy breathing down their necks. The good part was the rum, to be honest. But, often, they would confuse her to be a whore. She longed to be on the sea again—so much so, she would rather be a prisoner in someone's brig than be with the likes of there. Although… there would be no rum to be had in a brig.

She shook her head to Warren. Her blue eyes going to a small smudge she saw on the wood of the bar. She didn't even tell Warren of the marking that he had missed. She told him, "I don't need pity."

"Lass, I'm gonna tell you something," Warren started to her, pushing his rag to the side. Adeline didn't look up at him for a moment, but when she did, she immediately regretted it. "You're weak. You're a pirate and we lose people. All the bloody time. Not all of us are lucky enough to have a blade stuck between our eyes and live to tell the tale."

Adeline was tempted to retort or roll her eyes at him, but she hadn't. She only agreed with him, dismissing what he said. "Dead men tell no tales."

"Right you are," Warren said to her, pointing a finger at her. "Now, do ye want to hear who I saw last night, maybe the name will do something for your thoughts?"

She replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "I don't see why not, mate."

"… Joshamee Gibbs." The tankard of rum was frozen in the air as Adeline's eyes widened at the name. She pushed the tricorne hat covering her blonde hair up. Warren wore a grin on his face as if he uncovered a certain treasure that she had been looking for for years. And he did, but it was a little less than a year. She wanted a hold of that man the very moment she had gotten word of the _Black Pearl _being seen across the Caribbean—looking less of a ghost ship that her father captained. "Did that spark something to light up?"

Adeline had to get her shock out of the way. She closed her mouth to not look like a gaping fish. "Did it ever," she murmured to herself. "Where'd you see him?"

"In plain sight. You musta been off somewhere or another. He stood at a table and had parchment lined up in front of him. Don't know what he was asking for, but it was something about the _Pearl._ I could tell you that much."

"Sparrow…" Adeline said to him slowly. That was the other one that she was looking, apart from the lad from Trinidad. The name of him sent angry tremors across her body. The man was disgusting. She hated the bastard with every inch of her being and she would want nothing more than to see a bullet go straight into his heart. He boasted about the murder of her father, the taking of his ship, and whatever the hell else he boasted about that he needed to shut up about. She didn't know, but she sure as hell heard it the moment her father died, Captain Hector Barbossa—the Captain of the _Black Pearl_, or rather _the late_ Captain of the _Black Pearl_.

Jack Sparrow… she had only met the man once and that was when she was younger, and didn't know any better. He wouldn't even recognize her now, she bet. Bloody hell, she probably wouldn't even recognize him now, when the last they met was twelve years ago, when she was just barely fourteen. "The rumors are true then… he's with Sparrow on the _Pearl_."

Warren took a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders to her before leaning on his arms as he hunched over the bar. "Sparrow wasn't with him."

"But… he was here because of the _Pearl."_

"'Tis likely."

"That's all I need to know then. Thank you, mate." Adeline stated to him with a small smile. Warren looked away from her before straightening up, rolling his shoulders. It almost looked as though he was brushing off her thank you. "This is the best thing I've heard for a while now. _Truly_." He mumbled something before leaning his back against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest. "In fact, I think it's time for me to stop drinking for a bit." She took out the remains of her doubloons for that day, dropping them on top of the counter and pushing her tankard away.

Warren furrowed his brow at her, "Ye done drinking for the day?"

"Aye," Adeline said to him. "I've got to sober up. I've got a ship with black sails to have an eye out for in the docks. And by God, I'll find it." Her hand rested on top of her pistol, tucked away underneath her belt. Briefly, she fingered the gold design on the handle. It was the only thing that her father had given her in her life, and it was one of her most prized possessions. Warren's eyes went onto the pistol and his brow furrowed toward her with concern.

Warren warned her, "Addie, mark my words, don't rush into things. You only just heard."

"Aye, I know. I won't rush into it, don't worry." She was only going to look for it. She was not going to board it, nor was she going to follow anybody off it or on it. She was just going to take a stroll to see for herself if it was there. She needed to see the _Black Pearl _for herself. But before she turned around, she dropped her smile that she had on her face. "But,_ you_ mark _my_ words," her voice took on a dark, cold tone, tilting her head to the side almost in a deadly way. It was a look that made Warren shiver in his boots. She had the look of murder hidden in those blue irises. She went on, "do not be surprised to hear one day, that it was me who managed to put a bullet square in _Captain _Jack Sparrow's chest on his beloved _Pearl_."

Warren swallowed at her statement, watching the lass turn on her heel to leave the _Faithful Bride._ What she said made his chest tighten, and for a moment he thought that what he just did was something bad—telling her, because he knew what she said was also the truth. Before she left, Warren yelled, "The bloke owes me 10 shillings! Better make sure you get that before you shoot the likes of him!" The heavy wooden door being shut answered him.

The moment she left the _Faithful Bride, _Adeline stumbled to the side, surprising herself since she had walked with correct footing in the actual tavern. She knew very well that her land legs were not ready to make the switch to sea legs—they weren't exactly fit for the loose boards over the water where the ships would be moored. So, adjusting her hat, Adeline swaggered out of the town, avoiding the docks and using a stray and thick stick as a cane to keep her balance as she went up a short hill.

She took a deep breath of air that was salted by the sea, closing her eyes at times to relish in it, and the walk up the hill cleared her head gradually. Once she stopped at the top of the hill, the trees clearing out for her, she smiled softly. Another of Tortuga's highlights, this spot. The spot she always went to when they would port. It was perfect for her.

She could just stand where she was, leaning on one of the trees, all day. The sight would never bore her. Adeline dropped her thick stick, walking toward the edge of the cliff and plopping down. She extended her leg as far as it would go, her smile never leaving her, and stared out as the sea stretched before. She'd kill to be there at that exact moment. To feel the salty breeze caress her face, to hear the wind play with the sails above her, to be under colors again while sailing the Spanish Main. No crew had appealed to her as of yet, but that was saying if a crew would take her in the first place as a woman. However, the temptation was not enough to actually see if she could be in a crew in the last week. No one could replace Captain Harper. So, her original plan was to spend the remains of her swag before she brought herself to join another.

That idea was thrown overboard though once those words left Warren's mouth. She had other plans, and she could taste his blood already. She needed to think fast. It was likely that the _Black Pearl_ recently docked, but if they were looking to recruit members for their crew they would not be staying. She reckoned she would have just today to think of a way to get on that ship and a plan of action. She was not going to do this plain in everyone's sight. She knew where she wanted to do it, and that was on the ship that he wanted so badly.

It would not bring her father back, that was for sure, but the sound of a bullet piercing his flesh, a gargle bubbling up from his throat as he choked out his last words, _that_ would bring her such satisfaction—watching his body fall limp on the deck of his ship.

_Dead men tell no tales_, she said before. Adeline knew well that once he'd die, there would not be a tale to come out of his mouth again. Captain Jack Sparrow would not live to tell the tale of the rescue of his ship, count on that.

She had no idea how long she was actually sitting there, staring off at the sea, but she felt her mouth begin to become dry. _Water_, a thought urged. She was not going to taste a drop of rum for the rest of the day, but to find a tavern that served water without the bartender giving her a blank stare would be a fool's errand. Maybe Warren would spot her a drink of water without doing so, being a friend and all—who knows, maybe a free meal. She was nearing the end of her poor wealth.

The good thing though, sitting out there, was she remembered the name of the lad from Trinidad she met years ago in Tortuga once she had gotten a clearer head. She didn't know why she told Warren to look for him, she knew exactly where he would be. He would help her on her mission, guaranteed, and he was not too bad to look at while doing so.

But the calm feeling that took her before soon disappeared once she heard a rustling of the bushes behind her. Adeline's face dropped, at first not moving at all, as she heard someone rush out. Her hand was going for her pistol as she heard someone's fingers fumbling with the ties of their breeches and not a moment too soon, she stood up, pulling it out and aiming at a man who was just starting to pull out his cock from his breeches. The sound of the pistol being readied startled him, and by the time he adjusted his breeches and turned around to face her with his hands innocently out on either side of him, Adeline realized why he came there.

"Just came to take a piss, love." He slurred to her in a deep and raspy voice. Adeline pursed her lips at this, her face softening as she clicked the safety back into place. She lowered her pistol just enough for him to calm down. "Didn't see a lass sitting there. I'll go elsewhere."

Adeline tried not to look down as his fingers went to tie his breeches together, but she stopped him. "I've seen my share of cocks before, both crooked and small, so…" she gestured over to him with her pistol, actually feeling flustered because the man was somewhat handsome. He wasn't that tall, average height for a man, she thought and just a few inches taller than her. He had tanned skin with high cheekbones and a beard braided with various beads on them. His hair was thick with dreadlocks, but some of it was hidden underneath a hat. She had gotten a peek at his opened chest hidden beneath a shirt and waistcoat, and what she caught a glimpse of was satisfactory enough. She turned slightly to the side to finish, "do what you have to do. Just ignore me." She tucked her pistol underneath her belt before going back to where she was seated.

Even though he was a pleasant sight, just looking at him in his long trench coat made her sweat and he dressed so flamboyantly that it nearly shocked her. There weren't many pirates or men who dressed so… colorfully. The man stood there for a moment, puzzled, before he did as she said. Adeline heard him piss off the edge faintly, and it seemed like he was waiting on it for a long time too. He might have just docked there. The sound was rough to ignore, she should have told him to go somewhere else. "Fancy lookin' pistol you got there." He commented.

Adeline glanced over to him, seeing that he was finished. She immediately felt her body tense up to see that he was walking over to her as if he wanted to have a friendly conversation. Once he had gotten closer, she had gotten a flash of the gold and silver caps on his teeth. That was not the only things that she noticed—she suddenly had the feeling that she had seen this man before. Adeline, for a moment, didn't know what to reply with. She nodded her head graciously. She received a lot of compliments on it before, nearly had it stolen when she wasn't looking.

Then the man held out a hand toward her, and she had taken a look at it to see that his hand was filthy. She saw the dirt embedded in his nails and the worn out rings that he wore. "Mind if I gander a look?" He inquired, but her eyes were stuck on his hand. He just handled his… She should be used to do this, but she couldn't help but stare at him blankly.

She swallowed, gathering her thoughts for a moment. "I've told ya I've seen plenty of cocks, but that doesn't mean that I'd let someone who just handled theirs in front of me hold something that I polish everyday."

"Ah, I see," his eyebrows perked up as she looked up at him. She watched as his hand went toward his mouth. He gathered the saliva in his mouth before spitting onto it. Adeline sighed deeply as his hand rubbed against his breeches to wipe it down. "There we are, love. Now…" He held it out again, his eyes dropping down towards it. Adeline glanced down at his hands, seeing them still filthy, but she figured that it was at least… acceptable.

To get the man out of her sanctuary before she planned to raise hell, she took out the pistol and placed it delicately in his hand. The man whistled, gripping the handle of it. His eyes were on the gold engraving that curved in a rose-like design. "I'd hate to be at the other end of this, darlin'."

"Aye," she chuckled, watching the man turning it to inspect it still, "that's why I'm the one handling it."

He smirked at that, and Adeline found that the smirk was something that firmly belonged there most of the time. "How might one acquire a pistol like this one, I wonder."

"Did I steal it, is what you're asking?"

The man looked her up and down, his smirk growing slightly. "You seem to be the type, lass, to take things that don't be belonging to ya. Someone with a pistol like this must have a lot of swag."

"Aye… but if you must know, it was a gift." Adeline told him honestly. She even remembered the day she had gotten it. She was young, at the age of ten. It was a strange gift to give to a girl her age, but she didn't mind it much. She knew that one day she would have to use it in a place like Tortuga—and being the daughter of a whore, living in a brothel, she knew all too well what lurked there at that age. Her father probably didn't give it to her to protect herself—she would never know his true intentions with it, but it was one of the few times she saw him in her life, and she cherished them.

She did question if Barbossa was actually her father, quite a lot. But, he was the one that was most fond of her mum while she was alive, and he was the only customer of hers that treated her like his. Maybe it was the same blue eyes or, as her mum said once, the crooked grin she would sometimes wear—she didn't know what exactly told him that she was his daughter. But she took his name once she knew the reputation he had in pirating, and to be the daughter of a fearsome pirate meant plenty of good things in her head.

He probably looted it from someone though. She wasn't too certain on where _he_ had gotten it.

The man looked at her with interest before moving his hand up the barrel. Her smile disappeared after a moment before she stated to him, "If you plan on taking it, mate, I won't hesitate in running my cutlass through ye." He was getting too comfortable holding it.

The man held both of his hands up in almost a surrender-like style before handing it back over to her. "Whoever gave that to you… send 'em my compliments."

"I wish I could," she said almost inaudibly. It was back to being secure underneath her belt. The man hadn't made a comment on what she said so he either didn't hear her, or he knew what she meant. "Is there something you're enjoying?" She asked him, realizing that he was still standing there. She half-expected him to leave. The man was looking out on the view that she had moments ago—the view he managed to ruin. He didn't bring his attention to her. "'Cause I believe you emptied out already."

"Have you come to think up here?" He asked instead of answering her. Before she knew it, he actually sat down next to her. She narrowed her eyes at him, furrowing her brow at him confused. She turned her head forward before he added, "Hope you don't mind the company, love."

She shook her head at him, "Not at all." The words nearly shocked her as they left, but she was so puzzled as to why he was sitting next to her that… she didn't know if she should actually turn him away. She gulped to herself, suddenly feeling very hot. "And to answer that question before… not really, no. I needed a clear head before going to the docks."

"The docks, eh?" He said that as if she shouldn't be going down there. "Why would you want to be walking along those anyway?"

"Why not?" She asked him confused. "And why must it be your business of knowing why I want to be there in the first place."

"Well… I'd think that you…" he looked her up and down again, but doing this did not phase her. He shook his head at her, "I'm only asking, love, no need to get all defensive about it."

"Aye, well keep your questions to yourself. You ask too many for my liking."

The man scoffed, bobbing his head. "You answer too many, so we're a bit even, I'm afraid. Savvy?"

"I've only answered a few," she retorted. They had not been in each other's company for long. She did not even catch the bloke's name and she wasn't planning to, honestly. He had a nice face, but she was not interested in ever seeing the likes of him ever again. She decided to add in mockingly, since he was the only person she had heard in months to ever say it, "_Savvy_?"

"Aye, you did," he agreed, ignoring her annoyed tone. "But you have made a grave mistake in meeting me that I am kind enough to let slide." She raised her brow at him confused, tilting her head slightly. He waited a moment, as if expecting her to actually answer him like she knew. She… had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed heavily, "We just met, and you already have let me touch something that I shouldn't have—that thing." She merely glanced down at her pistol that he had pointed down to.

She shook her head at that immediately. "I think I made it clear that if you took it I'd run you through where you stood."

"A threat that I most firmly believed, you have me word." He held up a hand to show that he did. She regarded him carefully, picking up her chin. "However, you did not take into consideration how I'm a worthy match to ya, and though a gentleman, I'm also a pirate, and could very easily throw that cutlass to the side with nothing but a swish, love."

Adeline frowned, thinking what he said through for a moment. He was right, she took a risk with her pistol and she didn't exactly know why she did either. It could have been how those familiar eyes looked at her, which seemed logical. But she could not say that she had met him before. It didn't feel right to say that. She nodded her head slowly, "Aye…"

"A misjudgment on your part," he remarked. Before she was able to defend what he said, he jumped up, staggering a bit to regain his balance. She stared after him, puzzled, before he said to her, "As much as I would love to take in this beautiful view with a lovely lass sitting next to me, I've a crew to worry about."

"A crew?" She asked him, actually sounding interested. "So, you're a Captain then?"

At the word 'Captain', the man grinned down at her, the sun catching his capped teeth. "Aye, that I am." He said to her, and stepped out as if he was about to leave. But then he seemed to have thought better of it. He retracted his foot before holding his hand out to her once more, this time not asking her to give him anything, but to introduce himself. "Captain Jack Sparrow," that… that name… "at your service." Adeline tried not to gawk at the name. Her eyes were firmly locked on his face, scanning every little feature that told her that he was familiar to her. Sparrow's hand twitched after a moment, being held out for too long, before Adeline decided that she would save time to be shocked until _after_ he left. She silently took his hand within hers, gripping it a little too tightly, before giving it a firm shake.

She was still silent, not at all introducing herself. Sparrow gave a chuckle that made it seem like he was anxious, "I will presume by the lack of talking that you have heard of me, love." His voice did not sound anxious at all. Adeline was brought to reality at that moment, hearing the arrogance that she knew was in him all the long.

She faked a smile toward him before stating to him, "You are the Captain of the _Black Pearl_, I've heard much about you."

He tipped his hat at that, his grin growing wider at the mention of 'his' ship, "Aye, lass. The one and only." He gave her a slight wink before bending down slightly toward her. Adeline didn't know how she was hiding the discontent in her face because she felt her insides squirm. What were the bloody odds? "Now that you know who _I_ am, I think I should know who you are."

She thought quickly, not taking too long to find a name and not speaking so fast that it would seem unnatural. She stated to him, "Adeline Barton." She was about to drop her hand from his so he could get away from her, but she felt her hand being dragged up towards him, and on top of her knuckles, she felt his dry and cracked lips plant a small kiss. Adeline tried to look as though she was flattered by it as he dropped her hand. It had fallen on top of her lap as she mustered, "It's good to meet you, _Captain_. Hopefully I'll see you 'round." She was going to do more than see him around, which was for certain.

He straightened himself up, licking his bottom lip. Adeline was tempted to just pull out her pistol and shoot him right there. "I do hope so, love."

Then, she watched _Captain_ Jack Sparrow turn on his heels and swagger away from her. Adeline stared after him, making sure that he was gone before she had her eyes up at the sky. What… in the… hell was that? It was almost as though she was waiting for an answer to her question.

That was… that was him! Adeline couldn't believe how naïve she was. That was why he looked familiar, he was a mirrored image to what he looked like years ago, albeit, his hair was long, his beard was just beginning, his eyes certainly wasn't as dark, but hell, there was not much of a difference as to what she had seen of him before. She mentally kicked herself over and over again until she decided on getting up. She needed water and full meal to satisfy her starving belly before actually coming up with a… Her thoughts trailed off when she stared off to where he had taken a piss in the first place.

Her mind screamed.

That.

Was.

Him.

And those three words were going to haunt her all night, and probably forever as well, until she would get that promised bullet into him. She swore by it, she was going to do it even if it was the last thing that she would ever do.

_**Hello everyone! I'm back in the fandom with a story, it feels so strange, but also so exciting at the same time. I'm so happy to be back in PotC, especially with a story like this one. Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I've had this idea for a long time and boy, it feels awesome writing it out. This chapter was edited by a friend of mine, lottielovebuzz, she's absolutely amazing. **_

_**Let me know of what you think of the first chapter, don't be afraid to give feedback. I absolutely love receiving all kinds, so don't be shy. Hope to see you at the next chapter!**_

_**-Tiana**_


	2. The Great Luis Mendoza & His Sister

_The Great Luis Mendoza & His Sister_

"Oi!" She saw him from a mile away, walking along with a bag of flour thrown over his shoulder. The man stopped where he was, hearing the sound of a familiar voice. Adeline smirked to herself before she practically skipped over to him, the blade of her sword hitting the side of her leg. "I'm lookin' for a lad that's your height and your build. You don't happen to see him or be him, would ya?" He turned around slowly on his heel, his face contorted as if he was confused, but once he saw who she was, a wide grin broke over his face.

Adeline tried hard to not smile as he said happily in his thick accent, "Well, if my eyes be right, Adeline Barbossa!" The bag of flour promptly fell to the ground with a loud thud before he enveloped her into a tight, friendly hug, using his strength to pick her up and twirling her around in a circle. "It has been five years since I last saw you on this rock, si?" He exclaimed, bringing her down on her feet with his large hands falling on top of her shoulders. "You shy miss, why've you not come to see me? Brisa and I've been worried you found yourself dead on a deck."

At the word 'dead', Adeline couldn't help but frown at her friend. She almost was as good as dead, but he didn't need to know that. Luis Mendoza was a built man, and stood to be over six foot. He towered over her small figure with his brawn and height, but he was a gentle lad. Luis had long, black hair tied back that showed his sharp, angular features. His skin was dark and tan, and at that moment it was gleaming with sweat, probably from bringing things back and forth from where he was going. She had no idea what he actually did on Tortuga, since he had stopped pirating seven years ago, settling down with his wife there, if you could even call it that in a place like Tortuga.

She decided to not tell him at the moment that she might as well have been dead. She joked with him instead, smiling quickly, "It's great to see you too, mate."

"Mija, we've been worried about you." He said to her, before dropping one of his hands and bringing her close to his side. He picked up his bag of flour once more, throwing it over his shoulder effortlessly. "Before you say something about leaving, you're coming with me to the bakery. Brisa's been askin' 'bout you lately."

"I'd love to see her." She admitted to him, and noted in her head that that was what they did in Tortuga, work in a bakery together. He probably told her once or twice that they worked at the bakery, or might have owned one… but those trivial things were so easily forgotten by her. Like, she had forgotten that she told Warner of him… and she told Warner to actually _look_ for him as well, which was the troubling thing. She doubted now that Warner would hear a word of this man. "And how could I leave you behind like that? I have business to discuss with you."

Luis furrowed his brow at business, "Business? What kind?"

"We'll sit down and talk about it in due time." Adeline told him, patting his stomach. "For right now, I want to see your wife."

"Si, we'll see her first, then talk. I should've known this visit isn't friendly."

"My visits are friendly, always."

"When you drag me into a plot, they're not, mija." He stated to me. Adeline's upper lip pulled up at that, trying to not seem like she was discouraged. Though, in her head, she added that he was right for the most part. She was going to drag him into a plot, a scheme, and part of her had a feeling that she was not going to get him involved. "I've got someone I'd like for you to meet. You'll love him."

Adeline raised her brow at him, "Really? Who is it?"

"If you visited often, you'll know." Adeline rolled her eyes, but her smile somewhat reappeared towards him. It felt good being by her friend again. He was older than her, six years older than her. When she met him, he was sixteen and a cabin boy on a crew his father worked on. His father did not belong on a pirate crew, but on a dishonest merchant ship (you would have to be a dishonest crew to trade with dishonest people). She had met him on the docks of Tortuga, when she was strolling with a few of her friends that were either elsewhere at the moment or dead. Luis had called her _'Mi Poca Petarda', _which she later found out meant 'My Little Firecracker'. To say he was from Trinidad was not exactly true. He associated himself with Trinidad, and she didn't remember why he had actually done so—his father and him had Spanish accents, unless his mother was from Trinidad—she didn't actually know, to tell the truth. But, since that time they were good friends, and she trusted this man with her life, and she hoped that he thought the same with her…

But something told her that he was not going to go with what she was going to put to him.

They did not say much to each other on the way to the bakery, other than the occasional small talk that everyone hated usually. He didn't want to hear about her life, probably—most likely. He was never supportive of her becoming a pirate, even though he was a pirate himself.

Soon, they finally made it to the bakery, but before they walked in, Luis stopped her at the door. "Wait here." Adeline stood there with her brow raised, but did not speak a word against it. He walked in with the bag of flour. She leaned against the frame of the door before she heard her name being called. She turned her head around to see Luis' wife coming from behind her, a wide smile coming onto her face as she approached. Adeline smirked at her before tipping her hat in greeting, but that wasn't enough. She was soon enveloped in a tight hug, more tightly than how Luis hugged her.

"What a welcome," mused Adeline, but once the two parted she was smacked in the arm by her. Her hand flew to where she was hit as she cried, "Ow! What in the bloody hell was that for?"

"Addie Barbossa, you've put my husband through so much these past years. And you come here now, and've not a clue why you deserved that?" Adeline nursed her arm with a slight pout, seeing Brisa's face twist at her angrily. "Not a word. Not a carta. Nothing to know that you're _well and alive._ And now your face's here, scarred, but here, and not wrapped up in linens floatin' somewhere like we thought."

Adeline frowned, taking a deep breath before apologizing, "I'm sorry… I know, I should have said something… or left something… to let you both know that I was all right."

"Don't ever pull something like that again, child."

"I won't… and I'm not a child."

"You act like one, chica." Brisa replied to her. "Come inside, I've a stew brewing over a fire inside." Adeline's lips soon turned up in a smile before Brisa's hand on her shoulder led her inside the bakery. Immediately, Adeline was surrounded with the smells of fresh baked bread sitting in loaves and a few pastries. Her eyes took everything in, looking at things that she wouldn't dare even think about on sea. There were not any pies that were made. Hell, in the moment she took in all that was displayed to her, she immediately felt her mouth water. The meat they would sometimes had on board were not preserved correctly, some of it spoiled rotten at times.

Brisa offered her a loaf before they entered the connecting living space that her and Luis shared, but Adeline declined, even though her stomach promptly protested it with a growl. "I see you guys met." Luis stated to them both as he stood over the fire, stirring the pot that they had hovering over it. "¿Dónde está la pequeño, Brisa? I want Addie to meet him."

"Meet who?"

"He's with his abuela, amado." Brisa answered him, tilting her head toward him. Adeline looked over at her curiously, watching her go up to him before pressing a light kiss on his lips. Adeline's Spanish was not the same as it was years ago, but it did not take a genius to figure out whom they meant. It brought a smirk to come on her face before she moved toward them both.

Her eyes lit up toward Brisa. "You were pregnant?"

Brisa gave her a small nod with a gentle smile. She naturally had a glow of a mother, but Adeline had no idea that her and her friend were going to have a child and raise it in Tortuga, of all places to raise one. "I bore a child after your last visit, five years ago."

She had gotten a pang in her chest from hearing the same tone she had used before, when she was scolded by her. Adeline's grin tried not to falter because of this. "I'm guessing it's a boy? What's his name?"

Luis answered now, "He has my name, Luis. We call 'im júnior."

"A good name," Adeline stated to him. "I'm sure he's just as mischievous as you were."

"He's more like me than you would think." Brisa stated to her with a grin. "Sit down, don't act like a stranger in our home." Adeline chuckled lightly, her eyes taking in the familiar house before doing as she was told. She sat down by the fire, sitting across from Luis, who had his legs crossed with his eyes firmly on Brisa, who stirred the stew slowly. "Is this a visit of business or of a friend?"

"Business. She has business to discuss." Luis had beaten Adeline to answering the question. She clenched her jaw, narrowing her eyes over to him before glancing back to Brisa, who had cast her a questioning gaze.

Adeline shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. "It's _both_. I haven't seen you both in years, and I ain't darin' to plague you both with my business just yet."

"S'long the business is business that'll not require mi esposo to die, I'll welcome it." Brisa told her. Adeline didn't say a word to after that, having that comment actually not want her to speak because she knew what she was going to ask of him was _not_ going to promise that. "Supper won't be ready for an hour, so why don't you two talk 'bout it while I work the bakery? We're busy this time."

"Con el negocio que _hacemos_ llegar." Luis said underneath his breath. His wife promptly had hit him with her wooden spoon against his large arm, making him wince. Adeline tried to hide her laughter as Brisa walked past her to check up on the bakery and work the counter. Once she was out of sight, Luis shook his head at her, "Don't mind her. She's been up on edge lately, me thinks her emotions are at a high because she's havin' a child again."

Adeline looked at him with surprised, "She's pregnant again?"

"Mija, I don't know, but she's acting like it."

"Maybe it's because of your comments, it makes you look like an arse."

"Watch it," Luis said with a grin, pointing a finger her way before leaning forward. "You're in my house. I won't be called an ass in this house… now what business do ya have to put out?"

Adeline took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. There was a moment where she thought that this was suddenly a bad idea. Why would she ask him to come with her when he had a family to take care of? They seemed to be fine with how they were living, they had a child, and maybe they were going to have a child. What would happen if he was on board the _Pearl_ with her and he happened to die at the end of a cutlass? That was something that she wasn't going to be able to control. There was always a risk it held, and she wasn't sure if he would want to take that risk. But… and Adeline cursed herself for wanting him there too, she could only see herself doing this with him… and she was a selfish woman, who would ask of this no matter the risks. "You know of my father, yes?" With a heavy heart, she started it. Luis furrowed his brow her way before nodding his head slowly.

She sighed once more. "Captain Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, the Captain of the _Black Pearl, _my father. He did mutiny Jack Sparrow, yes, but he was my da' and Sparrow was an awful Cap'n as it were. A coward, not a true pirate who always ran away from a fight. " She stood up, taking in her bottom lip before she made way toward the fire. Her blue eyes watched it for a moment, watched the amber colored flames lace the bottom of the pot. She imagined someone burning within those flames, and it gave her some motivation to go on. Her upper lip twitched up into a scowl at the image of the man that proclaimed himself to be Captain. "A half a year ago, he died in _Isla de Muerta, _shot by a single bullet. Yes, he was cursed, true 'nough, and for playing with the Aztec treasure it was a well-deserved fate, but the idea that he died like that, by _him_ of all people, makes me want to wring the man's neck."

"As would anyone of your kind." Luis stated to her, cutting into her story with a look of concern etching along his features. She tilted her head toward him, pursing her lips. "But vengeance is a dangerous thing to play with also, mija."

She held up her hand to him and stated loudly, "I wasn't finished yet." Luis did not even back away from her, just from the malicious tone in her voice. He was far too used to it after all these years of knowing her.

"_Si_, I know. I don't want you to finish because I know where this is going." Luis said to her, rising up from his chair. Adeline squared her shoulders as she straightened herself when he made his way toward her. "You're playing with fire, Addie. Your father was not the greatest man, you've heard the tales"

Her father gave no quarter on ships searching for those medallions that he wanted. She did know the stories, about the ghost ship of the _Black Pearl. _However, even with knowing the stories of her father captaining the _Pearl_, it did not stop the sneer to show on her face, "Your point, mate?"

Luis gazed at her for a moment, almost in disbelief. "Jack Sparrow killed a man—."

"Who was my _father_," Adeline had cut him off with a snap. "It does not matter the people he killed. He was a pirate, not a saint; I expect nothing else but cruelty. Bloody hell, I've killed as he had, and so have you, if ye remember." Luis narrowed his eyes at her, but did not interrupt her. "We're all not bloody saints. It doesn't matter what he's done in me eyes. Even if my father was Blackbeard, the pirate that makes us all cower, I'd still want to kill Sparrow no matter how cruel that bastard was. Aye, my father mutinied him, something 'gainst the code, true. Aye, my father gave no quarter on pitiful ships sailing on the Spanish Main, but hell, that ain't gonna stop me from killin'. Something I know you'll do for your own blood, am I right?"

Luis was silent, looking as though he was in thought by what she just said. Adeline didn't realize that her chest was heaving up and down in quick spurts, trying to keep up with her previous speech. She noticed how stung Luis looked, how his brow was furrowed still with concern, but his brown eyes did tell her that he understood. Adeline took off her tricorne, flipping it for a moment and casting her eyes downward as she waited for some sort of response. Luis' voice came back soon enough, forcing her to look up with him. He inquired, "What does that have to do with me? It's your revenge to take, not mine."

Adeline played with the brim of her hat before putting it over her head. "Sparrow is here, in Tortuga, with his beloved ship moored in the docks. Saw him and her with me own eyes to know it to be true."

"And?" Luis gulped as if he already knew.

"He's here to recruit new members for his crew, and I'm planning on joining his pretending to be someone else." He knew what she was going to ask him, and she was almost afraid to actually say it. Looking into his eyes, she knew that he was going to refuse it. She took a pause, considering her words before continuing on, "I cannot do this alone. Yes, I am the one who is going to kill him, the _only_ one, but I am going to need someone who is with me, someone I know that I can trust, and there's only one man that I know like that."

Luis tilted his head curiously. "Why would you need somebody?"

"Why would anybody need anybody?" Adeline asked him, her tone breaking as she gave him a tight smile. "It's not wrong for me to want company, to want somebody by my side so I won't do anything stupid while I'm on board. I'm going to need someone who's a voice of reason. Someone who knows me better than anyone, and that someone is—."

"Yah, _me_." Luis nodded his head, but spoke through his teeth. "You're askin' me to pirate again?" The question came out angrily from him, forcing her to take a step back as she looked him over. "Addie," his voice came softer as he looked around himself, but she could hear the anger trembling through it. "Five years. You come after five years." She nodded her head slowly at this. "You call me a friend, one you trust, and yet you haven't been around for five years, not a word, or anything. I could've thought that ye were dead—I _did_ think you were dead."

Adeline took a deep breath, "Aye, I know. I haven't been around."

"Si, so what makes you think, mija, that I'm the one to help ya when you haven't even come here?" The question hung thickly in the air, and it was a question that Adeline didn't have an answer to him. "Do you think that I would drop everything, my family and work, just to help you in this quest for blood that's sure to end badly and that's sure to have me head on a pike by the end of it? This is a fool's errand, Addie!"

Her shoulders fell and she told him, "You're the only one I thought to come to."

"That makes me feel much better," Luis remarked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "The man with the family he's to take care of, is the only one you can go to."

"Because I trust you and you're my friend."

"Must not care for me as ya claim," Luis told her harshly. Adeline closed her eyes for a moment before he turned around, giving her his back and walking away from her. Adeline opened her eyes, biting the inside of both her cheeks as he said, "You come in here, knowing that life of mine is done, knowing I have people to think 'bout, my wife and child."

Adeline was growing tired of that fact. She had gotten it the first time; he didn't have to repeat it. "Aye, you're right, I'm stupid for coming to you. But it's your choice that you go, I ain't forcing it like you're making it out to be."

"It's a death sentence, you do know that?" He asked her, almost sounding desperate for her to see that. But, the funny thing was, she knew it all too well. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes pleading with hers to see what he saw.

She nodded reluctantly, "I know it is. But my whole life is spent running from the hangman's noose."

"And so there's not a difference now, eh? No matter how stupid it is, you're still gonna do it?"

"Not even if there's the slightest guilt I feel when doing it." Her voice broke off. She had a feeling that he was not going to join her in this, and she, frankly, did not feel like fighting it. Luis took a deep breath before turning fully around to face her. Adeline picked up her head, seeing him walk toward her, and slowly but surely, he held a hand out toward her. She looked down at it questionably. Was he agreeing to what she offered or… or was he saying goodbye? Luis looked down at her with pity, his stature stoic in front of her. "I don't—."

He interrupted her, "Goodbye, Addie."

"I'm supposed to stay for supper," Adeline was quick to add looking between his hand and him. There was… was he serious? "This is a goodbye?"

"I wish you luck in this, but it is not something I want to be a part of."

She understood that, but she didn't understand why she had to leave. "Aye… but—."

"I don't want you here for now, mija." Luis stated to her. Adeline's face fell in disbelief, her eyes widening as Luis shook his head to her. "I'd much rather see you leave me now, and say goodbye, before I hear word of this on the docks. I don't want a part of it; I don't even think I can look at you with a bowl of stew in your hands without thinking about it, Addie. So… I'm going to leave you with a goodbye."

"I…" Adeline had no idea what to say to this, but her hand slowly took Luis'. "I'll make sure to visit soon then," she found herself saying. Adeline didn't know if she was going to die if she did this, but if his crew were as loyal to him as she heard, she wouldn't be surprised that she'd die, or have a fate far worse. "Farewell."

"Goodbye, _mi Poca Petarda._" The name made Adeline smile at him, but the sad tone in his voice made it disappear just as fast. Adeline then dropped his hand, fixing her hat, before saluting over to him. She turned on her heel to leave him where he stood and just then, she kept her head down and waved a small goodbye to Brisa who stood behind the wooden counter of her bakery in wonderment.

As she stepped outside in the salty air of Tortuga, Adeline had half a mind to go down to the docks again. She turned to go into that direction, longing for the sea to make her frown not exist any longer. But then she heard an "Addie" leave from the bakery behind her. Adeline turned around slowly with her brow furrowed to see that Brisa was approaching her. Adeline muttered an 'aye' uncertainly as she walked closer to Brisa. "I've heard what was said."

Adeline bit her bottom lip, blinking several times, "Have you now?"

"Do you promise that Luis will be alive, will you try and keep him alive?" Adeline's lip was let go at those words, her shoulders slumping. She had… Adeline was going to ask why Brisa would even request something like this, knowing that she wasn't a big supporter on this lifestyle as it were, but Brisa had beaten her to explaining herself. "We're not doing well, he was right. Business hasn't come as it used to come these past few years. We won't be able to hold it longer." Adeline frowned, turning her head. "He won't admit that, but I will. It is not possible to hold it with a child, and one on the way. We'll end up starving."

Adeline looked back at her in disbelief, looking her up and down. Maybe that was why she actually noticed the woman glowing… she was actually pregnant again. "You're… pregnant again?"

"I haven't told him, but he's noticed." Brisa said to her slowly. "But before you say it, I can take care of _myself_. He's not of much help anyway, and mi Madre is 'round to help."

"But… I don't know if—."

"There is no if, you will keep my husband alive no matter what happens." Brisa had cut her off. "That's my condition. I'll talk to him, and he will listen. But you have to _promise_ me that I'm not a force aiding in his death."

Adeline wasn't sure that was a promise that she could keep herself. But, she took a deep breath, giving this some thought. It was a heavy promise that she was going to keep, but she saw in Brisa's eyes that they needed help, help that Luis probably wanted to avoid. So, she nodded her head, earning herself a heavy ache to come against her chest. "You have my word. If he agrees to it, I'll be in the _Faithful Bride_ tonight." She still thought that he wasn't going to meet her that night. Brisa only nodded back to her before retreating back to the bakery, leaving Adeline almost in shock from the conversation they had.

* * *

"If someone knows me in this tavern, it'll be the end of it." Adeline stated, drinking out of her tankard of pure water as she heard the drunken wails coming from the pirates around her. She was waiting, sure enough, and her eyes remained on Jack Sparrow who was across the room, drinking with his crew. It was good that she didn't see any one that she knew on it—she didn't even know Gibbs who knew near everyone on this rock—she usually avoided Tortuga like the plague. She was talking to Warner, but once she turned her head she noticed the bartender elsewhere. She sighed heavily before putting her tankard down on the bar before straightening her shoulders. "He's not going to show."

Warner appeared suddenly next to her, "Who's not going to come?" She looked abruptly next to her, not answering his question as he changed the subject. "Lass, y'know how embarrassin' it is to be drinking water… in a _tavern_…"

Adeline gave him a deadpanned look before bringing her finger to her head. "I need a clear head. Rum won't be giving me a clear head."

"Aye, what 'bout watered down rum then?"

"That defeats the purpose of _rum_." Adeline commented to him. "Besides… I don't have the taste for it as of yet."

Warner shook his head at her in disbelief, but Adeline paid little mind to him. She knew what was right, and doing that would not be right for that moment, no matter how mad that would seem. "Now, who's not showing up?"

"You don't know him." Adeline stated to him, tilting her head to the side as she took a swig out of her tankard. "You _won't_ know him. He doesn't make it a pastime to be with filthy sods like you and I, as it were."

"And yet he lives here? Sounds a bit… contracting—." '

"Contradictory, you mean." Adeline corrected immediately. "And aye. 'Tis true, the man contradicts himself often. But, the man's like a brother to me, mate. Can't control his contradictory self."

Warner asked her confused, "This ain't the lad from Trinidad you wanted me to find?" Adeline smirked at that, nodding her to him to indicate that it was the man from Trinidad that he was to find. She knew the question he was about to ask before he would even ask it. "Then why the bloody hell would you want me to find him when I wouldn't know the likes of him?"

Adeline looked away from him as she answered him with a shrug of her shoulders, "Wasn't thinking. But I didn't need your help, I found him out by the docks earlier, and told him why I needed him. And… it wasn't one of my best ideas, to say the least. He basically…" she trailed off, turning her head to look back at him to see that Warner left her to serve other people. The woman rolled her eyes at this, taking a sip from her water before glancing around the tavern. Her eyes found Jack Sparrow once more, and then she gathered what was in her to push herself away from the bar. The more she waited there, the more time she was wasting, and she'd rather go over there and get this over with. Warner was barely listening to her anyway.

She felt her chest tightening though, seeing someone entering the tavern. With surprise, her eyes widened, seeing Luis standing tall over by the door with his eyes looking over the _Faithful Bride. _His features showed that he wasn't exactly happy about being where he was, what told her so most definitely was the sneer that developed on his face. This disgusted him, she could tell, but it did disgust her as well. She stood there until his eyes finally found her and Adeline almost felt herself freeze from his slight gaze.

His sneer though soon disappeared as he pushed his way past several others, reaching to her by the bar. Adeline swallowed as Luis stood in front of her, he barely looked down at her. She took a deep breath before she said to him, "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"I'm not happy about this." Luis admitted to her. "I'm here on Brisa's request."

Adeline closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head before telling him, "I didn't coerce her to do such. And if you don't want to do it, then I'm not coercing you to do it. I'd rather you help me on your own accord."

"Si, but I've not a choice." Luis stated shaking his head for her. "Is this what you want to do, mija? Are you sure of it?"

"I am most sure." Adeline said immediately, though she sensed that Luis was going to state something that would disapprove of her words. But he hadn't. Adeline sighed heavily before inquiring, "Is there something that you want to say about that?"

"Aye," Luis answered, "La venganza es un arma de doble filo. Usted puede hacer daño tanto a su enemigo, sino también a sí mismo." Adeline had no idea what he actually meant by that. So, she stood there, frozen in her place, as he stalked off to where they were recruiting people. She was trying to translate his phrase but she didn't have time to do so, jogging to keep up with him. "Your Jack Sparrow's not a popular man. There isn't even a line to sign—."

Adeline interrupted him, "What do you mean by that?"

"That your man is a daft fellow."

"_No,_ but… I've heard that too," she stated to him honestly after thinking for a moment. However, she shook her head. "That whole thing not English, what's the English?"

Luis rolled his eyes before stopping in his place, looking over at her with a deadpanned expression that should have expected. His hands fell onto her shoulders and the two of them ignored their environment for a reasonable time for him to say, "Addie, you are my sister. For you to be my sister, you have to know the slightest bit of Spanish to get yourself by next to me, eh?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"You'll learn what that means… ultimately. Let's—."

She had cut him off, "You are passing me off as your sister, mate? Did you pay heed to the fact that we don't look alike, or sound the same, or have the same name?" It didn't occur to her until a moment later.

"I'm assumin' that your name is changing."

"Aye, of course it is. But—."

"Stay here. I'll wave you over once I'm done talking." Before she was able to get out that she met with Sparrow already, Luis dropped his hands from her shoulders, and left. He didn't seem to care, even when he knew and she knew that the smart thing to do was figure out a plan of action together before jumping into this plan. _For someone who was quick to say no, he's eager to get this over with,_ Adeline mused in her head.

Adeline eventually just shrugged her shoulders before bringing her hands over her chest, casually looking around the bar. She saw a table open next to her with rum splattered across the table. She pulled the chair out before plopping down into it. Her feet propped up on top of the table and crossed themselves, covering her view of Sparrow and her 'brother'. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so happy that this was happening… actually. She was surprised that she actually didn't jump for joy straight away.

However, soon that joy disappeared. Adeline looked over to see a drunk stumbling over to her table, a cheeky smile on his dirt-slathered face, as he pointed a filthy finger her way. Adeline gave him a once-over, looking him from head to toe and scrunching up her nose as if she had smelt something staining the air—just by his presence. "A pretty face shouldn't be in a pub like this, lass." Adeline ignored him, taking a coin out of her pocket. She sucked in her cheeks before flipping it between her fingers. "Eh, I'm talkin' to ye."

"Aye," Adeline answered him. "And I'm not interested in talking back."

"You looks familiar." He slurred as if she never replied to him. Adeline's eyes shifted darkly toward him, picking up the brim of her hat. She looked over the man again, seeing if she did actually recognize him, if she remembered those eyes, that flat nose, those cracked lips that were so cracked and pale that it matched his sickly skin. He was in dire need of a bath. After Luis would call her and she would sign the roaster, she would be more than happy to leave this wretched place and men like him for a night—she was going to have a foot jammed in her face most likely when she would sleep in the crew's quarters, she would have so much time to smell men who wouldn't so much as own a bar of soap. He didn't look familiar, but she didn't doubt that they met. "We've—?"

"Nope, mate. Sorry." Adeline told him quickly, turning her head away. It was best just to deny it. In case, he would say something stupid. "I would remember a face like yours."

"No, no… I s'know you."

"Mate, you _don't_." She gritted her teeth, moving her feet only slightly to see Sparrow, Luis, and Gibbs—the three of them talking. Her hand was being held over the handle of her pistol though, just in case. She would get rid of this guy and—.

"Aye, aren't you Bar—." He barely got the name out before she pulled her pistol in his direction, and with all her muscle, she pinned him down onto her table, tightly holding onto the collar of his shirt. The barrel of her pistol was just under his chin, her finger holding the trigger as she pulled the safety off. The scene made the tavern pause in what they were doing. She was surprised that he didn't put up a fight against it. He could probably snap her wrist if he really wanted to. But no, he looked frightened out of his wits and yet the man could easily break her wrist.

Adeline's voice was low and threatening, as she pressed the cold barrel further against his skin. "You _don't_. Do you understand me?"

"But—."

"I swear if you say a name that ain't mine, your brains will be all over this table." Adeline stated to him. There was a small pause between them, and in his brown eyes she saw that he understood. She released his collar once she heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Master Harold!" She took a step back immediately as Captain Jack Sparrow sauntered over with his first mate at his steed. Adeline looked over to see Luis glaring over at her, which she looked shamefully away. "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"N-Nothing." The man stammered out.

"He touched me the wrong way." Adeline answered for him, surprising herself that she came up with it so quickly. She carefully looked around at the drunken folk, seeing if any of them dared to challenge her or dared to do what he just did. Soon they all went back to their business, getting the message it seemed. She looked back at Sparrow, who was staring at her carefully. The poor man was shivering to his very boots. She suddenly felt uncomfortable standing before them all, her hand was shaking. Gibbs' eyes were on her quite skeptically.

The man named Harold, looked between them. His eyebrow cocked, but he soon didn't waste any time in just leaving them all before Sparrow could even reprimand him. Adeline saw that he left, slamming the door behind him. He was a part of his crew… separated from the rest, but still a part of it. Adeline felt her chest actually tighten about this. It was going to make her mission on board the ship most difficult. "The man can't hold his rum, it seems," Jack started to her, bringing her attention back over to him. Jack heaved a large sigh, placing his hand over his pistol. His fingers drummed its handle before he went on, "Me apologies 'bout that, love. I'd be sure to have a talk with the likes of him." _So would I, she added silently._

"Men will be men, Captain Sparrow." Adeline stated to him, trying to recover from this blow. "They want what they can't touch."

"Captain Jack," Luis started to him, taking the attention away from her. Adeline smirked over at him, trying to lighten him up. Her 'brother' seemed rigid standing at her side. "This is my sister I was talking about. The one who wants to join your crew with me, Ade—."

"We've met." Jack interjected. "Brother and sister, eh? Thought your name to be Barton."

"Different fathers," Adeline answered him with a small smile. "We're half siblings. My brother forgets himself."

In response to that, Luis brought his arm around his sister. "Si, that is true. Gibbs," he looked over to Gibbs, who's gaze was on Adeline for so long as if he was trying to place her. "My sister, Addie."

"Aye," Gibbs nodded his head slowly, still eying her with apprehension. He held out his hand to her, however, which Adeline immediately took. She looked the portly man directly in the eye. This was the Captain's first mate. If he knew who she was, even a name, this would be blown over the top of the water. Maybe the name sparked something in his head and that was why he would was looking at her strangely. "Joshamee Gibbs, lass. I've heard of an Adeline once, as it were."

Adeline stated to him, "'Tis a common name." She flashed him a smile after a moment's thought, trying to make it seem that she was calm and collected, but on the inside she was screaming. "Now, I've a mind for rum myself. Might I buy you both a drink as we discuss why me brother and I want to be on the crew?"

"You two aren't the only ones that want to join," Jack was sure to mention. That was funny. Adeline was tempted to laugh in his face. There was hardly a line for his crew; in fact, there wasn't a line any more. The _Faithful Bride_ was the wrong place to go because he owed half of these folks money. "And who says we even are considerin' ya? Savvy?"

Adeline shrugged her shoulders, "Are you saying, Captain, that you don't want me buying you a drink?"

"Jack, love, call me Jack."

"Improper for a future sailor under your colors, won't you think?" Adeline inquired to him, dropping Gibbs' hand finally. "Shall we now?" She glanced between them all before she heard Jack answer her with assurance a 'we shall, love'. She felt her heart beat against her chest, uncertain if it was from pride, before she stalked away to the bar to get everyone, except for her, a tankard of rum. When she made it to the bar, seeing Warner behind it, she winked over to him with a bright grin. The grin bought her the rum, for Warner knew what it meant—he claimed it was on the house in celebration of her plan going underway, even if it weren't official yet.

* * *

After the siblings had left their sight and after the two men from the _Pearl_ left the _Faithful Bride_, Captain Jack Sparrow found himself walking beside his first mate. His mind only slowed down slightly from the rum, but he eyed the way the two had went with his eyes narrowed into small slits. There was more to this, he felt, he just couldn't pinpoint what. But the woman he had met earlier, and who now wanted to join his crew, was on his mind—and not in a good way either. Gibbs drawled on, "A woman aboard a ship bodes ill, Cap'n. I thought you learnt that now." _And that was not why, _he thought. Jack could not help but roll his eyes at the superstitious words that left Gibbs' mouth. He knew well enough for that to not be true.

"You're a superstitious hoot, mate," Jack stated to him. He fixed his tricorne on top of his head before admitting to him, "We've had Anamaria on board, and she proved that wrong on all accounts, if I 'member right."

"The first night she was on the crew, we had a storm, Cap'n."

Jack blinked several times before admitting to him, "Aye, that we did. But Anamaria was a good hand, she knew every nook and cranny on the _Pearl_." Jack added in his head that he was actually going to miss the fiery woman that once manned his crew. But a promise was a promise, and he gave her one that suited her fancy… and it was a fine one, indeed. "Women on board do not bother me, Master Gibbs. I'll take whatever the wind blows in me path."

"Aye, Cap'n, but ye must think that there's something off 'bout—."

Jack interrupted him, "I know, mate." He couldn't excuse the fact that the lass threatened a member of his crew before he had met with her. He would have a talk with Harold before they would set sail about what truly happened. Jack, though, knew that there was a possibility that what Adeline said could have been true as well. Harold did strike him as the type to take advantage of someone like her. He never did like the bugger after knowing him for the first week on board.

He couldn't get past her name though. Adeline… he had known Adeline before but he could barely place a time where he'd known her. "What do you say of this 'Louis' guy?"

"_Luis_," Gibbs corrected.

He rolled his eyes at his first mate before shaking his head, waving dismissively, "Same difference."

"A good sailor, I hear, a man with his honors in tact." Gibbs stated to him. "Knew 'im when I left the Navy. Thought him to be retir'd with a wife and babe."

Something wasn't adding up. Why would a man, retired with a family from pirating, go back? Though he shouldn't really ask the question, he knew plenty of men with families at home that go out pirating. Bootstrap Bill Turner did it, and it was the classic tale of them all. "What of Miss Barton? Spit-fire, that one, is she not?" Gibbs hadn't expressed anything to him that said 'I heard of her.' Her features seemed familiar, though he had no idea why. But he noticed at one point, Gibbs walking away from them. Maybe he asked of her. It was strange that Gibbs didn't know of her, he knew of everyone on this rock.

"Warner knows her." The bartender, _great_. Jack heaved a large sigh. He made it seem that he wasn't there that night, under the eye of him, knowing that he owed the man 10 shillings. The man would have killed him, surely, if he knew he was there. He narrowly escaped his gaze that night on more than one occasion. Gibbs went on, "Says she's been down on her rut since her Cap'n died."

"His name?"

"Captain Harper, of the _Quiet Maiden_, sir."

"Harper…" Jack repeated, trying to see if he heard of the man. And… aye, he had. His name was thought about for a short moment until he remembered actually meeting and talking with the bloke before. "Good man, good Cap'n."

"Aye, that be true."

"Gives the lass _some_ merit." Maybe what he was feeling about her was wrong, but there was something in his gut that told him otherwise. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes narrowed for a moment before they landed on a woman. When the whore caught his gaze, she turned slightly toward him, giving him a slight smile before twirling her lopsided, brown hair with a thin finger. Jack rewarded her with a smirk, winking her way before turning toward Gibbs. "We should still keep a weathered eye on her."

"I still think havin' her on the crew will bring no good." He warned.

"As you've said for the tenth time." Jack commented to him. "We'll see what the tide brings in, mate."

"Aye... that we will."

"Inform Master Harold that I would like a word with him first thing in the morning." Jack stated to him, turning his body more towards the brothel as if it was pulling him in that direction. Gibbs stood where he was, swaying only slightly from the rum he had. "Me thinks that he and I are going to have a talk about this Barton, savvy?"

* * *

_**Hi guys! So sorry for the long wait with the update, I've been busy. But thank you to everyone that supported the story so far! It means a lot to me (especially when I see old faces!). A couple of things, as I am busy with school, I won't be able to update frequently :(, but I'm trying! And also, I apologize for the repetition in Addie's words (yes I see it too, and this is truly the last time that she is going to say something along the lines of killing Jack in an extensive way, I swear, to somebody else). It is something to only get her point across that she's out for revenge to people like Luis. Luis is going to be a major part of this story. On my facebook page I'll try to do the face characters for this story soon! So if you follow me there, keep an eye out! **_

_**And also some Spanish I will not be translating. I know sometimes if I do a different language, I'd put what it means next to it. But something like what Luis says to Addie before he meets Jack, will not be translated, and that's for my own purpose :) (I mean if you truly want to know, you can always look at it through google translate, or if you push me over enough then I'll do it.**_

_**But here are some translations for those who do not know them already:**_

_**Con el negocio que **__hacemos_ llegar: With the business that we do have (sarcasm)

**¿Dónde está la pequeño, Brisa?:** _Where is the little one, Brisa? _

_**Mija:** Term of endearment from mi hija (my daughter), but it means multiple things (slang)  
_

_**But this chapter had the most Spanish in the story, there won't be a lot more except for certain parts.**_


End file.
